Early Gift-Giving
by CannibaLilly
Summary: Shinichi (earlier Conan) and Lilly (earlier Alice) defeated the BO and grew back to their usual 17-year old bodies… This means they can finally enjoy some of the nice side effects of being a couple :} [Lemon! - Het.! - OC! - One Shot! - Merry Christmas :*]


**_Early Gift-Giving_**

_Info: My Christmas present for you… ok and also for me ^^  
I wanted to write a Lemon FF since _forever_ and especially with this couple ;} So I honestly hope you don't mind this smutter-fluff of mine ;* Merry Christmas everyone and please don't forget to review._

_The background is that Shinichi (earlier Conan) and Lilly (earlier Alice) defeated the BO and grew back to their usual 17-year old bodies… This means they can finally enjoy some of the nice side effects of being a couple :}_

_Warnings:_

_Lemon: This FF contains physical love, aka sex ;3 __[M-ness]_

_OC: Yeah, an own character :) Lilly Bankroft. I worked really hard on this chara and believe me when I say she's not a Mary Sue; but for peops who simply hate OCs I'm afraid you won't like this story at all._

_Useless author: who made this too long x.x sry I'm unable to keep my FFs short_

_Couples: LillIchi (Shinichi x Lilly; my OC)._

_Have fun with my very first lemon ^^ I hope you will enjoy it._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lilly}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Try this one" the shorthaired ordered and held up a dark blue dress. Lilly kneeled down to take the dress and held it in front of herself to check her reflection. Since some weeks Lilly could finally reach the mirror again without climbing onto a chair and enjoyed this very much. Ai however had remained small_. 'It's like a restart, you know?'_ she'd said when she told Shinichi and Lilly about her decision _'I can be 8 again… have something like a childhood and it's not like I had a live I could miss anyways.'_ And even though it still felt awkward that her best friend, who was actually 1 year older than her, wasn't half as big as she was; Lilly was still happy Ai found this restart.

Now, on this late December midday, the two girls had locked up themselves in Lilly's house and went through her whole wardrobe, what brought even some dresses Lilly hadn't seen in ages to light. "Hng, wow… this one wouldn't even fit me if you'd cut me in two thinner Lillys." She mumbled while she tried to get her head out of the dress again without choking herself. "You're pretty choosy" Ai replied and threw the dress onto the pile of other clothes they had already tried "is it such an important date you and Kudo are going to have?"

"No… Not really" Lilly said, suddenly all busy with a coat-hanger "just watching some movie at his house."

"Just some movies at his house?!" Ai asked all surprised "then why all this effort? You will just sit around all eve in a dark room, not even looking at each other."Sighing she threw a yellow sweater that had lain on the bed up to Lilly "just wear something comfortable then." Not knowing how to reply Lilly caught the sweater and twitched her mouth.

Ever since they had defeated the organization Ai had often spent the afternoons at Lilly's house; she always seemed to get along great with the hakase and the detective boys, but a girl who is actually a young adult sometimes just needed the company of girls in an equal age. So when Ai had visited Lilly this day, she had found the brown haired all lost in her preparations for the coming evening and Lilly gladly accepted the help of her friend, since she, herself, had never been a natural when it came to clothes and make-up. The only problem was that she hadn't told Ai why it was such an important date to her and now she had to.

"Ne… Ai-nee" she began slightly digging her fingernails into the sweater "maybe we… maybe we're _not_ only going to watch movies." Ai slowly sat down on Lilly's bed and glared up to her with a straight look no actual child could wear and asked "what are you planning?"

"Nothing!" Lilly fast replied, recognizing too late her voice had climbed up some octaves. "You're a horrible liar" Ai declared and Lilly knew she would now have to admit something she hadn't wanted to say out loud; not yet.

"Ok, we're maybe also… I mean it's nothing wrong with it! Not that it's sure, yet" she began "Lilly! Use whole sentences!" Ai cut her off though her slightly demonic smirk told Lilly she'd already understood what she was up to say. The face of the English girl suddenly felt all warm while she kept torturing the sweater in her hands "You enjoy being evil, don't you?" she pouted and Ai laughed. "So you and Kudo really want to do it tonight?"

Lilly didn't answer; she just kept twisting the cuff even further so Ai added "oh, stop pouting" while she slightly bended forward stretching her arms she leaned on, and looked up to her; she knew that she looked cute and sheepish while doing that.

"Uhm… no" Lilly finally said and Ai looked confused "he thinks it's just 'watching movies'" she admitted.

"You mean it's a surprise?" Ai asked still glaring at her in disbelieve.

"Uhu…" Lilly nodded "It's just that I didn't want to… commit myself to it, yet" she tried to put her feelings into words "I mean I want... it. I'm just not sure I'll be able to do it when I know it has to happen. As long as I don't tell him I don't have to feel the… duty of doing it… Does that sound very crazy?"

For a moment Ai didn't say a word – then she finally smiled "not too crazy. I think I understand it." And with these words she hopped off of the bed and walked past Lilly, right into the little cupboard. "But you know that our whole work was for the birds then, right?" she asked from inside the cupboard and Lilly only saw more clothes flying out while Ai continued "I was searching for something you could wear on a usual date; not for surprise sex."

"Ai!" she shrieked "can you please not call it like that!"

"While I'm searching for something nice to wear on top you could already get something for below; if you get what I mean."

"I'm not this innocent" Lilly mumbled insulted but couldn't hide a big smile curling up her lips. "I already took care of this" and she kneeled down on her floor, reaching for a box from under her bed which she opened. Proudly she peeked inside and got out a dark purple bra with matching panties.

"A lace?"Ai asked scanning the underwear doubtfully. "You don't like it?" Lilly asked a little disappointed; she always liked Ai's taste of cloth and trusted in it, more than into her own. "Nah, that's not it" Ai shook her head "so you like it? What's the problem, then?"Lilly mumbled.

"Do you know what happens while two people have sex?"

Lilly's face grew red "oh… of course! Why do you ask me something embarrassing like that?!" Ai just sighed "I mean biologically. Not only the body exerts itself; the brain gets flooded by all kinds of hormones."

"…so?" Lilly asked, not getting what Ai wanted to tell her.

"So: Imagine your brain as a door and all thoughts, just like the knowledge how to open a lace, are polite people who pass this door every day - now imagine the hormones I mentioned as a crowd of fat and rude people. Sex is like building up a buffet in front of this door. While the fat and rude hormones will all try to pass the door all at once the polite knowledge will wait inside your brain and watch you how you desperately try to remember how to get rid of this bra."

Lilly blinked a few times, trying her best to ban the picture of this door out of her brain. "It's just decoration" she explained lowly "you open the bra as usual, with a hook at the back". Ai snickered about Lilly feeling all uncomfortable and nodded "well then it should be all right."

Ai turned around to the cupboard again and picked up a woolen Pullover and a short skirt with a thin belt. "What do you think?" the blond asked and Lilly tried the clothes on. "Isn't the skirt a little too… little? It's December."

"But you don't own jeans" Ai reminded her. "Yeah I know" she answered "But I could at least wear a pair of tights."

"Ok, let's skip the _'why I don't really see the difference between trousers and tights'_ and get back to remembering you that everything you will put on, you have to get out off again."

Lilly sighed "maybe I should just go all nude."

"This would make many things much easier, but I'm afraid it would spoil the surprise" Ai replied in her dry way and Lilly had to smile while she put the tights away again.

"So are we done?" Lilly asked and turned around to let Ai threw a last examining look at her outfit. "There's just one thing left…" Ai began and Lilly stop spinning.

"As your friend I need to make sure… that you will really return all alone."

Lilly blinked "pardon?"

"To cut it short: when you and Kudo will have some fun in the rain I need to be sure you will… use an umbrella, you see? A… protection if you want…"

Lilly enjoyed Ai's surprised look when she didn't blush this time but simply reached for her purse. "I'm prepared, don't worry" she explained proudly and showed Ai that the handbag was full of little plastic squares containing the protection Ai meant.

"How many detectives will be over there?!" Ai asked with wide eyes and Lilly closed her purse again, pretending to know what she was doing "I just want to play it safe" she mumbled.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Shinichi}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The detective adjusted the things on the coffee table for the millionth time. Finally he took a step backwards to look at his piece of work from a different point of view. He twitched his mouth. Two glasses, something to drink, something to eat, the movie-CD they were going to watch… All in all he'd put the same things on this table as he'd done the last time, but for some reason this seemed wrong tonight.

The ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts, fast he reached for the receiver. "Kudo" he answered as a well-known voice replied in his typical accent. "Yo, Kudo-kun." The usual slightly annoyed expression entered his face while he said "Hattori-kun? What's it?" It wasn't the case that he didn't like the detective from Osaka; he just had a talent in appearing in the most unfavorable situations. "Woah, you don't sound too pleased to hear me" Heiji moaned through the phone and Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Gomen, I'm just a little busy, Lilly will come over in… 5 minutes… great." Shinichi had totally forgotten about the time.

"So? Isn't she often at your place? She won't mind you're talking to an old friend _you barely call_" Shinichi ignored the accusation in Heiji's voice and replied "sorry for that, but tonight is important, I can't start it with excusing her that I talk to someone else."

Shinichi hesitated, this was just a little unusual for him, this would never be enough for Hattori to get what he was planning to do, this was simply impossible. And still Shinichi nearly saw his friend in Osaka grinning into the receiver. "Myyy Kudo-kun, I didn't know I'm calling you at such a bad time" Shinichi dropped his head, this likely was the worst case; Heiji getting what was about to happen. "I… I don't know what you mean." The detective tried to excuse, but it was too late. Heiji had already understood what he wanted to do "so, why is it that important then to be all polite to her?"

Shinichi glared at the watch again; 3 minutes until Lilly would arrive since she used to be in time. He had no time to come up with a lie that would convince his friend so he simply snapped "stopped grinning, better help me! She'll be here soon and I'm sure I forgot something important!"

To his surprise Heiji didn't answer, for some seconds the detective didn't made a noise at all and Shinichi got the awkward feeling that he was really thinking about something he could say; something helpful. "I bet all my stuff you don't have a single flower in your whole house" was what Heiji finally said. Shinichi blinked "f…flowers?"

"What about candles then?"

"Wait… why should I need them for… ?" Shinichi mumbled and the other detective clicked his tongue dismissively. "Tsk Kudo-kun, I think you're smart enough to know about the things you need in between, but I bet you don't have a clue how to create the proper atmosphere."

"Atmosphere?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. At-mos-phere" Heiji said plainly "you won't get her anywhere when your house looks like a detective-agency."

"Ok, who the hell is there and what did you do to Hattori?" he asked since he had to admit that he was perfectly right. "Wait!" a sudden light went warm in Shinichi's mind. "Somehow I can't get rid of the thought this would be something Kazuha would say… Hattori-kun, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Heiji shouted and now Shinichi knew he was right. "You are a couple since some months and now that? One could really think you somehow became a good boyfriend" Shinichi snarled.

"Shut up" the other detective mumbled acid, but Shinichi simply smirked and replied "well anyways, I can't fill up my house with all this stuff; it would totally give me away."

"Give ya away?" Shinichi heard his friend ask "are you planning something like a surprise?"

"Uhm… maybe I didn't explicitly tell her what I'm… planning."

Silence again. "I know how that sounds! Don't get me wrong!" Shinichi fast added "I just don't want to… pressurize her. I thought it be nicer just to let everything open and see how far we… come."

He felt silly talking about this and especially to Hattori and especially while a small part of himself though this sounded bad.

"Hmm… in a way I maybe get what you want to say" Heiji finally mumbled and surprised his friend again "oh really?"

"Yeah… I maybe had done it like that, too… I didn't had to, though."

"What do you mean by that?" Shinichi asked "I hope you've been a gentleman to Kazuha!"

"Of course I was! Well… let's not start talking about it now; at least you have an important night waiting for ya. Jaa ne."

"Hey, wait!" Shinichi interrupted but the monotone beeping sound told him Heiji had already hung up. He threw the receiver back onto the cradle, likely this was the first time the other detective seriously had information Shinichi could need and just now he decided to keep it to himself.

He peeked at the coffee table again and sighed, he had some candles somewhere in his library but only simple white ones without a holder. Before his mind could come up with a way to turn slim wax-stalks into romantic decoration another bell interrupted him; this time it had been the doorbell though that made him jump up.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lilly}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Everything had run as usual. They had chatted, drank something and eaten something, afterwards Shinichi had started the movie and they had sat close to each other on the sofa while the last bit of winter sun had set and had left them in darkness, only disturbed by the soft flickering of the TV. Until this moment everything seemed to follow Lilly's plan… until she recognized what kind of film they were going to watch.

They had the deal that they would take turns in choosing the movie. Even though they shared their love for old crime movies they recognized they couldn't always watch such movies, so they made this deal. This allowed Lilly to bring some fantasy-movies around and Shinichi some horror movies. Once Lilly dared bringing a musical and Shinichi fast had his revenge with a documentation about soccer, but all in all they were really fine with their agreement; until now.

"H… Holmes?" she stuttered when the titles appeared on the screen. "Yeah, a good old Holmes movie, black and white… why? I thought you like old crime movies." Lilly nodded fast and faked a smile, she couldn't let Shinichi see that this could destroy her plan, but how could she stand a chance in getting Shinichi's attention while his favorite detective was running around on the screen in front of them. While she looked at the man in black and white her smile faded; he adjusted his peaked cap and she stared icily at him. _"Fine, then it's you against me, Mr. Holmes"_ she decided.

Some minutes they just watched Holmes and Watson and how they ran more and more into their case. Lilly barely listen to their dialogues or watch them investigate the crime scene, she was all busy with thinking of a way to get closer to Shinichi. She needed a smooth and clever way he wouldn't recognize; badly her brain wasn't fully working when she thought about doing something like that with him, so it took her some time.

Finally a chance appeared; all of the sudden a corpse showed up, it had been a cheap trick, usual for old movies to shock the audience and normally Lilly would have winced and laughed about it, this time she decided to use the trick for her purpose. After the short moment of surprise she reached for Shinichi's arm within the darkness, pretending to be seriously shocked. He laughed. "Don't tell me you fall for such a trick" he replied and destroyed Lilly's first try. Round one. 1:0 for Holmes.

She slid away again, slightly pissed. "Be right back" she mumbled and got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen. It was colder than the living room and all dark, but at least the distance between her and him helped her mind to become clear again. She didn't want to give up, yet. She had had far too many preparations to simply give up after one fail. Everything she needed was a plan.

She hugged herself against the cold from the winter around; also this mini-skirt simply had to be worth the trouble it caused her. A light went warm in her mind and she beamed; this could be her chance!

As silent as possible she sneaked out of the kitchen and into the corridor where she knew the temperature control to be and lowered the temperature from comfortable 25 degrees to chilly 10. An evil smile on her lips she sneaked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa, now she only had to wait till her trap would snap shut.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Shinichi}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Uneasy Shinichi shifted on his seat. It was obvious that Lilly didn't seem to be happy at all. For some reason the Holmes movie seemed to have annoyed her and then now she had left to go into the kitchen or somewhere. The detective sighed and crossed his arms behind his head, if Hattori was right and saw was sick of the detective-agency atmosphere?... No that was ridicules, she had never complained about this before. He looked at his idol on the screen, if Lilly would also be a mystery to _him_? Acting this stressed all of a sudden, this was exactly what he wanted to avoid by keeping his plans a secret to her. He had hoped one of his favorite movies could relax him before he'd start anything. He sighed again.

"Back" he looked up and saw the brown-haired entering the living room again and sitting down on the sofa next to him, seemingly all happy. He blinked, how could she change her mood within a single minute? He scratched his head while he leaned back again; slowly he doubted his plan would succeed.

"It's already pretty cold outside, ne?" Lilly said; he looked at her. The movie got reflected in her eyes and something in her gaze was all satisfied. "Uhm, yeah. It's nearly Christmas so I wouldn't' wonder if it would start snowing every day."

Did they really talk about the weather now? He couldn't believe she was this bored of the movie that she did that. "Yeah, and even when I'm inside I'm often freezing all over" she shivered and smiled at him. For a moment he didn't say a word; then he recognized she was right. It nearly felt like it had gotten colder within the last minutes, but he couldn't see why this should be the case. At least he had raised the temperature on 25 degrees on purpose. If they would really come that far to undress he didn't want them to get a cold.

"You're right… want me to get you a jacket or something?" he asked – he knew she was always happy when he wrapped his jacket around her when they were out and she was freezing, now she didn't seem that happy though. "No!... I mean I don't want you to miss anything of the movie. I'm ok, don't bother."

They looked at each other and he tried to understand what she tried to tell him. Obviously she wanted to tell him something particular, but what? It wasn't _'get me a jacket'_ so did she really didn't want him to bother about it? Inwardly he growled, why couldn't women simply say what they wanted? How could one turn a, most likely, easy wish into a complex riddle?! A new shiver slightly shook Lilly's body and Shinichi sighed lowly. If she knew she'd be cold why did she put on such a super short skirt? His eyes wandered down to the piece of cloth that barely covered her hips and legs and then he saw the pale skin covered with goose bumps.

"Oh geez, come here." A little annoyed he pulled the girl closer by wrapping his arm around her waist. She made a noise of surprise but didn't struggle against his grip. He had done this only to get her some warmer, but now he recognized that this had also some other consequences he hadn't seen before. For a moment he had just tried to watch the movie with Lilly in his arm when he suddenly recognized that they had barely ever been this close and it had always lead to strong blushing and weird stuttering.

Shinichi did his best to stop the blood from rushing to his face; this was no reason to blush. She was his girlfriend and they should get used to being close and somehow he managed it to get his pulse calm again. Well until he felt a light pressure on his stomach and some more weight on his shoulder. Lilly had rested her hand and head on him and now his face went all red.

"Better?" he mumbled, just to say anything and he heard a low "uhu" reply from below. He let his eyes wander down since he couldn't focus on the movie anyways and saw he'd been right; the girl had hugged herself to him. Just like she'd felt his look she glanced up and their eyes met. Both had to smile, this situation was simply awkward. He still wasn't entirely sure if this happened by luck or if the brown-haired had somehow managed it to get him to pull her closer, but he knew that this felt a lot better than the odd silence between them they had to stand before.

Slowly, for no real reason he lowered his head closer to hers and when she closed her eyes he knew what she wanted this time and they met for a kiss.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lilly}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Success! Lilly could barely avoid smiling while her mouth was busy replying Shinichi's kiss. She had really outpaced Holmes though she couldn't deny she'd felt surprised when Shinichi suddenly pulled her closer, not that she hadn't enjoyed it. Her mind wandered back to what was happening. She knew she mustn't get herself distracted, otherwise this kiss, as great as it felt, could be the end of this night; she still had to keep her plan in mind.

Shinichi's left arm, the one that had pulled her closer, slightly moved and so did his whole body. Their kiss had lasted for some time now and likely this position wasn't very comfortable for him so Lilly slowly pulled out of their kiss and brought her bare legs on the sofa where she sat down onto them. With an insecure smile she signalized Shinichi to change his position, too, if he wanted. Gladly taking this chance the detective stretched out his legs. Still determined the girl brought herself closer to him again and bended forward for a kiss again. She loved how he tasted; nothing she knew tasted similar to him. In a good way it was a clear taste that got her oddly addicted. While they kissed she supported herself with her hands on the sofa and just, when she felt her arms wouldn't stand this much longer Shinichi reached for her waist.

Lilly felt two strong hands lifting her up and with a playful smile he let her down on his lap again. She blushed, happy about him taking such a step, but for some reason her blush put an unsecure expression on his face. She kissed his lips softly, then his nose and smiled. It was a game, something new they had discovered together and kept practicing it with a mixture of curiosity and fear of doing something the other might dislike. This time it looked like none of them had made such a mistake, Shinichi just stroked his hand softly over her cheek before he kissed it, then he slowly head for her neck. Lilly felt her whole body tensing while he did so, it started to run really hot and on top of that she was sitting right on his leg, only her panties separating her from him.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Shinichi}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Success! It shot through his mind while he slightly sucked on her neck. He still didn't get how he'd managed it, but he somehow had made it this far. He kissed her neck once again, his hands supporting her back to prevent her from falling while she sat on his lap. This time he kissed the soft skin right over her collarbone, it had somehow been his next step on his way down, but a sudden noise stopped him all of a sudden.

He had barely ever head such a noise before, it was a mixture of a gasp and a low squeak and doubtlessly it'd come from Lilly. He brought his face back so they were on eyelevel again and saw the girl hardly blushing. "G… omen" she mumbled lowly but he was the one who felt guilty "nah, I'm sorry… I…." Lilly shook her head, seemingly searching for words. "I didn't mind" was what she finally said and he looked at her a little confused, he still couldn't sort the noise she'd just made, but according to what she said it hadn't been a sign of fear, but a sound of...

"It felt really nice" she mumbled embarrassed, to make him understand and since he still looked at her doubtfully she smiled and leaned forward for a kiss he slowly replied, still not sure of what just happened. His thoughts wandered off while kissing however. Lilly's tongue slowly explored his mouth and he allowed her to do so for a moment, a feeling of warmth spreading in his stomach. Then he took action again. Slowly, nearly carefully, he started sucking her tongue, wrapping it slightly with his tongue until they broke away to catch their breath. He looked at the girl in front of him and how she was breathing hardly, she grinned when she recognized his look, her face still all close to his so he could feel the air moving on his skin while she and said "Looks like I'm slightly outta practice." He wondered whether she'd need a break, but before he could ask she had brought her lips to his again.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lilly}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

She had never known a kiss could feel this intense. While her heart had reached a whole new level of speed everything in her mind seemed to run a lot slower. When they stopped kissing because she felt she was about to suffocate she wasn't sure if she could stand this again. She felt at the same time scared and excited and as soon as her lungs had regained some oxygen she found herself kissing him again, but she didn't want this to go on. How could something be at the same time great and disappointing? It was like they had discovered something awesome together, but this wasn't enough anymore. All this confused her and scared her even more, she was sure if she had told Shinichi what she'd planned this would be the moment she'd regret it… Maybe it was time for a strategic withdrawal.

Once again their kiss stopped, this time it had been Shinichi to pull away however. She looked at him; questioning. "You're ok?" he asked breathily. She didn't reply; she couldn't. Instead she felt her shivering arms giving in and she sank back against her hands that had grabbed Shinichi's shirt, just by now she recognized how strong this grip on the cloth had been. It was about time to go, she decided since she felt she couldn't stand this mixture of feelings much longer.

A light pressure appeared at her back as the detective hugged her close to him. He was really there with her, he was as understanding as she knew him and he wouldn't mind her being scared.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Shinichi}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

While Shinichi hugged her shaking body he felt a little beam of guilt cracking through the pile of excitement he'd felt. He knew he should have told her what had been in his mind while planning this evening. Insecurely he moved his hand over her back, was she really this scared?

"I… can't stop shivering" he heard her mumbling, her head still huddled against his chest. "That's ok" he replied lowly when she pressed against his hand on her back. She sat up and the last thing he'd expected showed itself on her face, a smile. "I don't really know what's about to happen" she said while she answered his unspoken question "so… you need to help me a little, will you?"

He blinked surprised, not sure if she was asking him to do what he thought she was but he nodded though and kissed her forehead while pushing her some closer with his hands still on her back. She replied his kiss by pushing her lips against the side of his face, slower than the last time and he waited for her to go on while her mouth slowly made its way down his neck. While she sucked on his skin he felt his grip on her back increasing; slightly but he couldn't help it though; her mouth at his skin tensed his whole body. He brought his hands down to her waist and stopped when he could feel the curt of her skirt, he knew he was now dangerously close to her bare skin, a line he wouldn't cross without her permission.

Lilly's lips had now turned kissing into a light biting, barely more than tweaking his skin with her lips but to his own surprise, Shinichi found himself noisily breathing out some air while his grip continued to increase.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lilly}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Lilly hadn't been sure whether such a noise from Shinichi would scare her or not, but now that she recognized her try obviously pleased him she felt just very happy. Until now she couldn't tell if he was enjoying this as much as she did, no matter how scared she felt, but his little noise made this doubt vanish. Though she couldn't believe he'd feel as embarrassed as she had when this had happened to her, she still wanted to make sure he knew she was ok with it. Why should she mind him feeling happy?

She hugged him by snuggling her head close against his neck before she looked up at him. He'd grown all red what made her smile a little wider. Slowly she laid her hand on his, the one that had slowly made its way down to the waistband of her skirt. "Gomen" he mumbled but she shook her head. She felt still scared, but also curious and as long as he would be there she knew she could enjoy this some longer. "You can touch me if you want" she replied and gently she led his hand under her Pullover so she felt his touch on her bare waist.

Some kind of unknown electricity spread from the spot where he'd touch her over her whole body and she grabbed his shirt once again. She kissed him, faster this time. This was what she'd missed; now that she felt his hand directly on her skin the kiss felt so much better, also Shinichi replied the kiss harder while his hand slid from her waist to her belly. She shifted on his leg, her body was reacting strong to his touch now, she recognized while Shinichi slid his other hand under her shirt now, sending chills over her skin. She tried to change her position again, when one of his hands suddenly stroked the edge of her bra.

She got up from his lap and made a step back from the sofa, eased she found herself able to stand on her legs.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Shinichi}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

While their kisses grew wilder Shinichi explored Lilly's skin. Inch by inch his hands wandered over her soft body, when he suddenly felt his hand touching something covered with smooth cuff.

All of a sudden Lilly got up and away from him. He looked at her, surprised by her sudden movement though he wasn't sure what cause it. He still couldn't figure what he had just touched. "Did I…do something wrong" he began; at least her face looked shocked. "No!... You just took me by surprise" she stuttered smoothing the upper half of her Pullover with her hands. His eyes wandered up to the woolen shirt. With every stroke over the cloth Lilly stretched it and pushed it against her…

Shinichi raised his eyebrow about her way of behaving until a big light finally went on and he understood what exactly he'd touched. He blushed "I…I didn't want!... Sorry" he began to excuse but Lilly's look turned slightly annoyed. "You didn't want?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest "oh. I didn't want to force you."

He avoided her looked "that's not what I meant" he grumbled back "I just didn't do it on purpose." Sighing she dropped on the sofa beneath him, obviously still pissed so he added. "I'm not this pervert to touch it to surprise you, who do you think I am?! Such a silly drunkard who sneaks after every women in dark bras Kogoro likes to visit?!"

She suddenly started to laugh. "Wh…what?" he turned around to her. "I never knew Kogoro-ojisan likes to visit BRAS, I thought he's more into visiting BARS." Shinichi's face grew even redder while Lilly tried to stop laughing. "That's what I wanted to say… you just got me distracted" he growled annoyed and embarrassed. When the girl had finally stopped her laughter she looked at him, not angry anymore but a little nervous and replied "well if this secret keeps your mind so busy you should maybe try to solve it."

He tilted his head, not sure what she wanted to tell him, but instead of explaining it to him she just smiled, closed her eyes and set up a little. He twitched his mouth, more confused than annoyed. "You enjoy it when I don't fully get you, don't you?" he asked; her answer was a smile that grew even wider. He slid closer to her, just close enough to touch her without needing to bend forward.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lilly}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was a weird feeling to sit there with her eyes closed. She wasn't angry with him anymore but he was right, in a way she enjoyed when she could confuse him. It was a rare condition since he normally used to be in full control and seemed to know exactly what was going on. On the other hand this situation didn't really allowed Lilly to stay in control either, without seeing anything and just waiting for his next step even slightly gave her the feeling of being at his mercy, but maybe this was what made her body tense even more. Fear and thrill seemed to work closely together this night.

She just managed it to avoid a gasp when his hands touched the part of her Pullover that covered the edge of her skirt. For a moment nothing happened, she almost saw Shinichi's face while he hesitated and then he pulled the cloth up.

Slowly she felt his hands stroking over her skin while he removed the shirt and exposed her skin to the cold air around. Carefully, like he didn't want to hurt her the slightest, he pulled the Pullover over her head. The room had fallen pretty quiet; she only heard her heartbeat and his breath in the beat of the low music of the ending of the movie. Lilly opened her eyes again, feeling her cheeks blushing while she looked at him. His head was tilted and he obviously looked right at her bra.

"S…so?" she mumbled avoiding his look. She knew they weren't big, there were girls at their class who wore D cups, just like this Ami, so she didn't expected him to really like hers then, but he could at least say something. _"Silly Ami and her D cups. Why can't a girl have both brains and breasts? And then she's always starring at him! Tsk, she better watch out, I know exactly where she lives… I bet the police would understand if I set fire to her house because she tries to tempt every boy around with her silly D cups."_

"So?!" she repeated her question a little more forceful.

"Huh?!" she saw his look jumping back to her eyes and he blinked surprised and a little confused. "How are they?" she mumbled, still doubtful. "Wha…what?" he asked again and now she blinked at him in confusion while she saw his eyes wandering down again.

A proud smile entered her face "oh nothing" she replied happily. "I'm likely just thinking too much about weird stuff." Like he'd remembered this malign tone of her voice he glared up at her.

"…Lil?" he sounded serious. "What were you thinking?" he asked doubtfully. She shrugged "I thought 'bout setting fire… to a house" she finished the sentence slowly. He blinked "th… this house?"

"No" she shook her head. "Oh, ok" he replied with an amused smile.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Shinichi}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He caught himself starring again, for some reason his eyes seemed to have lost any interest in everything else than the purple cloth at Lilly's bright skin. She snickered "you have seen them already, haven't you? Just with some other kind of cloth above them."

The tone of her voice told him she was ok with it, so he looked at her face and shrugged "Maybe the light's better here, I could swear they look different… sure these are the same as before?"

She smiled playfully "hmm, now that you say it I'm not sure anymore" and she laid back against the pillows of his sofa and crossed her hand on top of her belly. "Do they _feel_ the same?" she asked all innocent and brought the feeling of tension back into Shinichi's stomach and also a feeling of nervousness reappeared. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing… I just… are you really ok with it?" he asked unsecure and Lilly smiled her caring smile. "You get the unique chance to do something like that and you really want to waste your time with asking something that obvious? I mean, I didn't lose my shirt by accident."

"No, not really… but my mouth is kinda acting on its own" he mumbled and Lilly smirked "well, I'm glad your mouth is that much of a gentleman, but maybe I should keep it busy then."

She bended forward for a kiss he slowly replied while he brought his hand behind her back, stroking over the smooth cuff of her bra while sliding it there. A sound escaped her lips that doubtlessly sounded like a moan. Then he finally felt the hard part where the two halves of her bra met behind her back.

With his free hand he tried to pull the halves open; he failed. Still kissing her, he twitched his mouth and freed his second hand. He tried to pull the hook open again; this time two handed… and failed again.

After some more tries he raised his head and stopped the kiss. Lilly raised an eyebrow. "Need help?" she mumbled "No" he replied, slightly angry and frustrated. He pulled again, this time in another direction. Nothing; this piece of clothes was really persistent. He growled while he pulled again and again until a snickering sound interrupted him. "Are you having fun?" he asked pouting, but Lilly simply replied "it's just nice to see how the great detective is all lost when it comes to open a bra."

"I could open it if you'd wait a moment. Just let me get a scissor." She sighed amused and shook her head. "Then let me do it instead… Maybe it's better like this anyways. This way I can reveal my secret to you myself."

He sat back while she straightened up from the sofa enough to bring her hand onto her back. Expecting the detective watched Lilly snapping the hooks of her bra open literally with one hand at her back. Then suddenly his attention was drawn to something else.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lilly}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

She hesitated when she'd opened the hooks of her bra. The well-known light pressure that kept her breasted in place had vanished and she felt one of the straps sliding down her shoulder. It was weird to give up this piece of protection, but she felt how much she wanted to lose it; as long as he was around she knew she could risk it. She lowered her gaze while she slid the strips off of her arms and lowered her hands that held the bra; exposing her breasts to the winter air around she felt goose bumps covering her skin.

After some seconds of silence she looked up. Shinichi had slightly tilted his head again, like he was thinking about something and looked at what her bra had revealed. She knew she was blushing while he looked at her, it made her feel nervous and uneasy but she didn't want to hide; in a way she wanted him to look like that, while she felt uncomfortable at the same time. "W… will you now please say something!" she ordered squeaky after some more moments of starring. Different to the last time she'd caught him starring his eyes remained where they were; he simply smiled "I just thought that I so need to get to know how to open a bra."

Her blush increased while she finally laid back against the pillows again, softly crossing her arms below her breasts "if you want to practice now, feel free to do so…"

Finally his eyes went back to hers, he kept smiling while he kissed her; seemingly all careful not to let his hands touch anything. She sighed, half amused but also half longing – longing for what was about to come. Slowly she took his hand while he looked at her "need some help?" she repeated lowly to hide how shaky her voice had grown and when he looked at her, confused knitting his eyebrows, she slowly raised his hand. With her hand she lifted it up to her belly where she lowered it onto her skin.

She felt a shiver rushing over her when his hand touched her; she looked at him and found her own nervousness in his eyes. "They are kinda sensitive so you mustn't be too fast" she mumbled still low, while she carefully led his hand up to the fringe of her bust. She gasped and felt her whole body tingling under his touch though she led him. He widened his eyes, surprised by her reaction and she smiled again. "See?" she took a breath before she led him on. "Here's also ok" she explained while she slightly opened his hand and brought it to the side of her breast. She shuddered but smiled.

"You need to stop looking at me like that or I'll feel even sillier than I do now" she mumbled since he kept looking like he'd just discovered a part of the human body he'd never heard about before. Then he finally tried a smile again; nervous but also happy "ok… what about here?" Just the fact that he moved his hand without her knowing where he'd move it gave her the chills. He stopped his hand right on her décolleté between her breasts. She nodded, not daring to speak.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Shinichi}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

They went on like that for some time, he moved his hands over her, watching how she arched and trembled. Some spots he touched even made her lips curl to a smile for a moment. Then he slowly slid his hand over her bust until he could feel the top that had slightly hardened.

Lilly's hand suddenly raised up to grab his collar while her back arched and she'd closed her eyes. "D… did it hurt?" he asked but she just shook her head. "Do it again, ok?" she breathed. Shinichi hesitated; then he slowly moved his hand back over her bosom. She closed her eyes while he went on, her hands still quivering at his shirt until she requested flustered "I want to see it, too."

He blinked and the girl slowly sat up. With an unsecure smile on her lips she slit her hand from his collar down to the highest bottom of his shirt. "Let me see, yeah?" It took the detective some time to recognize she was only wearing a skirt while he was fully dressed. "Uhm, ok…" he replied and allowed her to open some of the buttons, he seriously doubted what he'd seen and what she was about to see was a fair deal; at least men didn't make it such a secret.

He looked at the brown-haired opening the last button while she lightly bit her lower lip then she looked up at him. "Can I?" she asked curiously. "Sure" he replied and happy like she'd been allowed to open her present one day before Christmas she slit her hands to his shoulders and stripped his shirt off of his body. The way her eyes slid over his chest made him feel this had nothing in common with the way they had seen each other before, for example at the pool; this kind of being undressed took them more effort and caused them a lot more thrill in reward.

"So?" he asked prompting what she'd asked before. She grinned "you were right. The light here is really better." She looked at his eyes again and smiled embarrassed. He grinned, too and kissed her. She replied it, both tongues growing faster while wrapping 'round each other and the two of them holding each other close. Feeling Lilly's soft breasts being pushed against his bare skin caused the detective to make a sound that came worryingly close to a moan, but he felt Lilly's lips curling into a smile.

When they pulled away to breath she must have seen something in his eyes, because she mumbled "I don't… not here ok?"

A feeling of disappointment washed over him, but he nodded. He wouldn't pressurize her and so he replied "oh… of course. We can continue this some other day, when you're ready." Lilly raised his eyebrow. "Other day?... I just meant that I don't want it to happen on your sofa right in front of a cover of a Holmes movie that keeps watching us."

The detective frowned while she got up from the sofa and walked over to the door where she turned around to him and crossed her arms behind her back. It took him a moment to realize that she was waiting for him. He couldn't help but grin while he got up from the sofa and opened the door for her "Ladies first" he slightly bowed.

She laughed "thank you" and curtsied as much as the little skirt allowed her to before they left the living room.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lilly}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was a completely weird feeling that spread inside of Lilly while they made their way up to Shinichi's bedroom. She had known this house forever; like Shinichi. And tonight she'd allowed both to see so much more of her than anyone before. She doubted she would ever be able to walk through this corridor again like she'd before. A huge grin curled her lips; if she felt this awkward why couldn't she stop smiling? Actually it took her a lot of self-control not to burst out into a nervous laughter.

She glanced over to Shinichi, making sure he was still with her. The detective looked as lost in thoughts as she felt and she nearly breathed out in ease when they'd finally reached his room. Slowly Shinichi opened the door and switched the light on; now a laugh escaped her throat. "What?" he asked, not accusing, just confused and she shook her head, still grinning. "Nothing. I'm just standing here, all nervous and barely dressed." She stepped into his room and pushed the door close.

"So do I" she heard him laughing "I… Lil I should maybe tell you something."

She turned around and leaned her back slightly against the cool wood of the door, glancing at Shinichi with a tempting look; she had practiced this a lot at home. "And this can't wait a little longer?"she asked, giving her voice a playful seductive tone. A little disappointed she recognized his look stood serious. "I just want you to know what I was… planning, when I invited you this eve."

She blinked in confusion.

"To be honest I hoped we'd make it that far… but I didn't want to let it happen without telling you… that it could happen."

She tried to sort what he just said. "So… you tried to seduce me?"

"N… no, I… well yes, kinda" he admitted. For a moment she wasn't sure if she'd react happy, because he obviously shared her plan, or if she should be angry that he tried to get her to do something, without asking her. It was this moment when she stopped thinking about it; right here it didn't matter if he'd maybe done something wrong (something she had tried, too), she just knew that she didn't _felt_ angry, so she saw no reason in pretending she was.

"And you nearly succeeded – too bad you destroyed everything with giving your secret away."

"Are you angry?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows; it was obvious she didn't react to this as he'd expected her.

She put her alluring smile back on and said, ignoring his question, "you're very lucky that I had basically the same idea, so I can still rescue the situation."

"Ah, so you tried to seduce me, too?" he recognized and she pushed herself away from his door, walking over to him. "Are you angry?"

"I think I can forgive you" he grinned and wrapped his arms around her while they kissed.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Shinichi}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He felt like a load had been taken off his mind, no matter that she'd taken it easy he'd felt guilty trying something on her; maybe he was even more confused because he didn't mind her trying something on him at all. Why should he mind a girl like her tacking her brain on how she could get closer to him.

"Would you go on though" Lilly's voice mumbled between two kisses and brought him back. "Go on… on what?" he asked back and when he looked down at her he saw her blushing, but also smiling "trying to seduce me? Because I'm all nosey how you'd have done it." For a second he was sure he'd misunderstood her, before her smile grew wider for a second in embarrassment. "It was just an idea" she mumbled excusing "because I'm really curious."

Just by now he recognized that she likely felt the same confusion as he did. It wasn't that she didn't mind him trying this on her; she had appreciated it. She had while they had kissed downstairs and while she'd put on this smile at his door. And now she wanted to see some more from him.

He calmed his breath and put a cool smile on "in case I hadn't reviled it that early, I would have tried to secretly turn you with your back at my bed." He slightly lifted her from the floor by grabbing her hip and turned around until her back was turned at his bed.

She smiled nervously again, but obviously glad he was going on. "Then I'd lowered you onto it… like this." He brought his body closer to hers until she had to let herself fall backwards into his arm he'd wrapped around her waist. For a short moment he waited for a sign in her eyes that he was going too far; it didn't appear, so he slowly lowered her onto of his bed.

"Clever. And then?" she breathed. He kissed her in reply, allowing his hands to stroke through her hair. It took some skill to remove her bow without pulling her hair painfully, but he made it and finally could drop the lace down to the floor.

The both of them were slowly making their way to the middle of his bed. During kissing Lilly's hands had obviously found interest in his body. They were stroking up and down and in a way this got him warm - even hot - a way that was beyond logic and beyond the understanding they had shared until now, by coming this close, they were about to let their last guards down towards each other and he couldn't think of someone else he wanted to share just this situation with.

They stopped and Shinichi glanced at his girlfriend right under him. Her breathing was heavy and caused her bosom to raise and sink. Her face didn't tell anything about this work however, sure her cheeks were glowing but her whole expression was happily flustered while she started a smile. Since Lilly was pretty much pinned down to the mattress he bended down to her and pressed his forehead to hers. "Shinichi" she mumbled and he looked at her. "I… love you" she looked back at him "I don't know if this sounds pathetic right now, but I do…" He stroked some of her curly brown hair out of her face "it never sounds pathetic" a smile crossed her lips "I love you, too" he mumbled and kissed her lips, then her neck and then planted kiss after kiss down her body.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lilly}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut and dug her fingers into the mattress; all these emotions swirling around in her were overwhelming her completely. He loved her and she loved him, too. They had gone through so much together, but that wasn't it – this wasn't the reason for why she felt this close to him. It was just that he had always been with her, in his reasoned way, he had saved her.

And now, he was right above her; looking jaw-dropping; and though he tried not to constrict her, she saw that, she was still pinned to his bed and not able to get up unless she would push him off; an action that seemed far beyond impossible. But as much as this scared her it also drove her hot. This whole situation was ridicules and dangerous and open in a way she had never wanted to be open to anyone, but right this was what mixed up all those feelings; as long as it was with him she didn't mind.

When his way had brought him to kiss the edge of her bust she softly moaned while her hands went up to his shoulders to find better hold. The past happenings prevented both from stopping at this point and while he kissed her breasted her hands slid through his hair. She was warm; cooking inwardly; and wasn't able to hide this anymore. She shifted her waist uneasily from the left to the right and tried to ignore the heat that spread in her core.

When he reached her nibble she gasped his name and finally he looked at her again. She glanced at him and knew her eyes were dazed with the lust he'd caused her, but she wanted him to feel this excited, too. She let her hand trail downwards his front and up at his back again while she felt his leg that parted her thighs moved slightly closer to her. She shifted, gently pressing against his leg and recognized startled how much she enjoyed this.

His hand slid down to her waist and for a moment she was afraid he'd stop her moves, but instead he seemed to fiddle with her skirt. He looked at her, his eyes waiting for her to stop him and she glanced back at him, impatiently waiting for his next step. No matter how many problems her bra caused for him, he had opened her skirt within seconds. She felt her breath being stuck somewhere in the middle of her when he grabbed the waistband and gently slid her out of the cloth.

Goosebumps covered her skin when she recognized how less she was dressed while he still hadn't removed a thing, but his shirt. A flustered smirk crossed her lips when she parted her legs enough for him to lie down on her.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Shinichi}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

They kissed again, but this kiss had nothing in common with the kisses they had shared before. This kiss was a lot more passionate, lustful while they kept testing and trying out. Lilly's soft hands ran from his back to his side and down to his trousers. Their bodies kept shifting, in rhythm, and when Shinichi recognized her delicate fingers fiddling with his zipper he couldn't help but smirk. "May I…?" she blinked at him from below and he laid his hand on hers to lead her. Within seconds this piece of cloth had made its way down to the floor, too, not that the two of them cared too much. They were caught up in kissing and even the thought of a time after this seemed ridicules to Shinichi. Lilly softly sucked his neck and the tantei doubted there would come a time when they would have to pick up their cloth again; this was it. Just this was all there was, so how could there come a time afterwards?

He brushed his hand over the side of her body and her back arched gently against his touch. The more she shifted the closer his pants seemed to become; this was getting serious. "Lil" he had brought his mouth close to her ear "are you really sure… you want to do it?" She stopped the kiss on his neck and slid her hand from the bruise up his neck to his face "yes" her gaze was still excited but her smile was calm "I want you Shinichi." She slightly stroked her leg over the inside of his; he grinned and slid his hand back to her waist. When he brought his hand between the smooth cuff of her panties and her heated skin he softly kissed her lips and allowed her to caress his with her tongue; her slow stroking over his lips sent chills down his spine. Impatiently he fiddled with the fringe of her panties.

With a skilled move of his hand he striped it off of her and while his hand shortly touch her backside a moan escaped her mouth into his. He didn't know if she would mind, but he couldn't resist sneaking a peek on her. Lilly was lying right under him, her face tinted in a deep rosé showed an all still look while her slim body couldn't be more vibrating while her only actual move was crossing one leg over the other to cover at least some part of her.

"Don't hide" he mumbled playfully before he recognized how uneasy her look had turned. "You know I don't like the way I look" she mumbled trying to hide her disquiet but he just smiled. Not amused about her fear, but about the fact that she didn't like this body. "Too bad" he replied and laid his hand on her chest where he saw her heartbeat increasing. "Where I like it this much" he stroked over her front, down between her bosoms over her belly, just because he wanted to feel it and find out how different it felt when no curt separated her from him.

"Baka" she whispered but he had managed it to ease her again, she smiled and allowed him to rest his hand on her pelvis before they kissed – knowing that this would be one of the last before everything would change.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lilly}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

His hand was lying right on the spot she felt the heat coming from. She replied the kiss in anticipation before something shocking crossed her mind. "Shinichi" she breathed "I forgot them!" she glared at him all worried "I have them in my purse downstairs." She couldn't figure how she would be able to walk downstairs now; not like this.

He knitted his eyebrows for a second until he seemed to understand what she was talking about. He reached over to the table next to his bed and opened a drawer. "I told you, I was prepared for this, too" he mumbled and since his left hand was needed to push him up he used his teeth to help his right hand to rip the plastic packing open.

Lilly's eyes had followed his moves fascinated, and taking a deep breath in, she beamed heavily, starting to toy slightly with the waistband of his boxers. Again it took her some help of him to get the last piece of cloth out of their way. The smiling suddenly felt a lot easier than before. Obviously he _did_ like her body, her mind came up through a whole bunch of fluffy clouds spreading within. "Really? You're grinning?" he asked a little insulted and she fast looked up at him; all puzzled. "Huh… what?" she stuttered and he smirked "nothing" and somehow his voices sounded a little proud.

Shinichi started caring to get on the protection while Lilly slid to the middle of his bed; feeling his pillow under her head she brought some air back into her shaking body. Finally their looks met again and Shinichi bended down to kiss her; this time it had some 'final' kind of taste. "Lilly, you are really ready, aren't you?" he asked slowly pulling away and she smiled "really."  
Because… it's going to hurt" he began and she saw sorrow in his eyes while he said that – an expression that only deepened her decision. She knew what was about to come from books she had read and she knew it would hurt, but the fact that he was ready to stop at this point if she wanted to and the knowledge that he didn't want to hurt her, comforted her. "Daijoubu" she smiled "it'll be all right when _you_ do it."

He didn't reply her smile but he kissed her lips gently, shortly, before he draw her into a deep hug she gladly replied by wrapping her arms around his neck. She inhaled his smell and closed her eyes; she knew this smell of him, she had known it since years but this time it was so much more intense and finally she felt him at her humid entrance before he thrust into her.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Shinichi}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He couldn't exactly define the huge buzz of the heat that built up within him when he entered her, but when he pulled out again he knew that it was sorrow he felt when looking at her. Slowly she had soften her hug around him and laid down on his mattress again, her eyes still closed but wet with tears; tears of pain.

"Lilly! I...!" he began with wide eyes but she shook her head and smiled at him "daijoubu" she repeated, lower this time and opened her eyes again, smiling slightly. Shinichi hugged her and kissed the side of her face softly. "Can you… do it again?"she whispered.

He frowned but knew that she was serious about this. Slowly, this time less nervous but still impatiently, he pushed into her. He saw her closing her eyes again while he rhythmically started pumping and was sure he looked a lot more worried than she did until he recognized her moving her waist with him; her smile slowly changing from ebbing pain to spreading thrill.

It took them some tries to find a rhythm for the two of them, but finally they were able to move together. There were moments they made steps hurting the other one or just cutting of the pleasure that slowly build up in their fevered bodies, but those moment when they exactly reached the point of each other were enough to slowly drive them to their edge. He groaned when Lilly's hands went up to his shoulders and her shaking fingers dug into his muscles. His hand went to her breast again but what once had been gentle stroking turned into passionate kneading and caused her to moan, first low and then more and more audible.

Slowly he felt himself reaching a point where lust and tension seemed to over boil while she kept pulsing around his length. He clenched his hands around the sheet of his bed while he did his best to hold back those tensions from releasing, not that Lilly was very helpful with this. She had turned her head slightly to her left and ran her hands over his shoulders down to his chest what caused him just to get even closer to the peak.

Though he wished this to be as great for her as it felt for him, he couldn't hold on any longer when his hand stroked the side of her bosom and her mouth formed to a toneless moan. He thrust into her one last time before his muscles tensed and relaxed all at once while the heat inside of him detonated and he nearly collapsed on her.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lilly}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He half lay on her and both were breathing audibly while they just enjoyed the feeling of the other's fevered body close to their own. Shaking all over she hugged him before he rolled down off her. She couldn't help but allow her lips to smile widely. She turned to her side, too and searched for such a smile on his face– in fact she only found exhaustion. "Wow" she mumbled breathily and got herself closer to him "I don't want to sound cocky, but we're pretty good at this."

He turned his head to her and pulled her even closer "we certainly weren't bad" he replied and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Even though Lilly loved how their bodies felt, all warm and shaking from exhaustion she couldn't shake off the knowledge, that he wasn't all happy. "What's wrong?" she pulled away and glanced at him; a serious expression on her face. "It's nothing" he smiled lightly "_I_ had fun." She blinked and rolled her eyes "so did I."

"Ok" he mumbled and she felt anger coming up in her; this was so typical for men!

"No, Shinichi" she said, trying to make it some clearer "I had my fun, too." He frowned and she tried to tell him what she meant by glaring at him. He blinked confused. Still angry she pressed her head against his chest "my _fun_ Shinichi, got it? I had it, so relax."

He glanced down at her, looking doubtful "you had…?"

"Yes!" she replied shrilly and the smile crossed her lips again while she blushed. He knitted his eyebrows "are you sure?"

"Uhm, **YES!** I am not the shouty-one at this point" she added "baka!" an embarrassed but very happy snickering escaped her mouth and she needed to bury her face in his chest to stop it "stop forcing me to say embarrassing stuff like that."

Now he smiled, too and she rolled her eyes again. "Baka" she mumbled again and rested her head on his warm chest after she had been able to stop laughing "baka, baka, baka-tantei!"

He kissed her hair "at your service" she smiled "my~ baka-tantei, are you?"

"Sure" he mumbled "_my_ Lilly."

Satisfied she closed her eyes. Had he really bothered with waiting for her own climax at such a point? She doubted she had really come up with anything logical at this point before she reached the edge. She smiled widely again; they really weren't bad at this at all, though she also liked this; how she recovered right on his chest was equally likeable to the exercise before, though this had nothing in common with it. This was a lot more passive, it was relaxed but wonderful and she enjoyed it until the slowing sound of his heartbeat made her strain up a little again. She watched his breath slowly calming down while his eyes had closed. "You're falling asleep" she recognized a little pouting.

"I'm just having a rest" he mumbled lowly. She twitched her mouth and like he'd felt her glare he opened one eye. "Why? I mean… do you want to do something at this time?"

She hesitated and he sighed deeply "I'm not falling asleep; seriously."

"You are" she objected and he slowly, obviously reluctantly, pushed himself up on his arms. "See?" he asked and she grinned while a yawn escaped his mouth. She kissed him. "It's ok, you can sleep. This kind of exercise works tiring on men, on women instead it works adrenalising"

"I'm not falling asleep" he replied slightly annoyed. "Oh really?" she smirked an impish smile and dropped next to him onto the mattress. "Really" he answered challenged. "Because even I found this veeery~ tiring" she reached for his blanket and threw a provoking look at him. He just shrugged "you are free to sleep" and replied her provoking glance. She made herself comfortable on the side of his bed, sparing enough of it for him to lie down, and dropped the blanket onto her body. Pretending by chance she also covered him and gave him an asking look. She was seriously enjoying this – she had been afraid after dropping their last protecting walls they might weren't able to enjoy themselves anymore; at least not as like they did before; but just this game between them erased those fears for hers.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Shinichi}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Slowly, after they stopped their _'exercise'_ how Lilly had called it, the chilly December temperature slowly made itself felt. And just when Shinichi thought he started freezing Lilly dropped the blanket around them. He replied her provocation with an unimpressed look. This girl was unbelievable; literally spoken. She wasn't satisfied with some cuddling while he could get some sleep; she needed to tease him, challenge him, and he couldn't help but recognizing that anything else would have been deathly boring.

He avoided the smile he felt and pretended to be all blasé; this was a part of their game and everything else would have been his defeat. "Want to be alone while you take your nap?" he asked and she rolled over to him under the blanket, her look turning surprisingly soft; this was dangerous – it meant she had a plan.

"I don't want to be alone, please stay" she mumbled sheepishly and huddled against his chest. He felt how much he enjoyed the warmth of the blanket and her presence, and just this got his eyelids heavier. "That's cheap" he commented "cheap, but it works" she replied jolly and slowly started to draw little circles with her finger on his skin. "How do you know?" he objected.

"It works with me" she said and reached for his hand which she slowly lead down to her back to hold her. "I'm really tired" she explained and he blinked some times to get his eyes open again. "I can't keep my eyes open" she chirped something malign hide in her voice while he fought the yawn that tried to find a way out.

"And all I want is to get some sleep."

He knew he was about to lose this even before his body sank back onto the mattress. She slightly brought her soft body onto of his "I won" she said with a childlike happiness and he shook his head, still blinking. "Am I sleeping?" he asked challenging and she tilted her head. If he was about to lose he could at least have some fun.

She smirked, like she understood what he wanted, and kissed his mouth softly before she brought her lips to his eyes. He closed them docilely and allowed her to adjust the blanket. "Now I won" she whispered and laid down on him "I'm still awake" he mumbled slowly, like the words suddenly had to cover a longer distance between his brain and his mouth than before. He wasn't sure whether the warmth around came from the bed and Lilly or if it was already a dream but he could have sworn he hear her mumbled "I so won" before his mind wandered off.

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone :*_


End file.
